


DerBear's Birthday Scrapbook

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU -ignores 3x05 & 3x06 preview, Insecure Derek, Jealous Stiles, One Shot, Pack Relations, Past Realtionship, post 3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Derek's birthday, when a present arrives from before the fire Stiles is jealous.<br/>(Crap summary sorry, but this is my first time posting, so please be nice x x x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	DerBear's Birthday Scrapbook

They were barely through the door before Isaac was shouting “Derek has a secret girlfriend.”   
Startled Stiles tripped over his feet, stumbling to a halt behind Scott, once again cursing his lack of superpowers. “What? No way!” He couldn’t stop the ache that took hold of his stomach and twisted his insides. Forcing himself to act normal he cut past Allison and went straight to the couch, grabbing a cushion that smells like Derek and holding it protectively to his chest. “You think if he was getting some he’d be a bit happier.”  
Isaac took the space beside him while Scott paced around the room trying not to creep on Allison, finally ending on the couch beside Isaac while Lydia and Allison sprawled out on the floor. Isaac was bouncing with excitement beside him Stiles could hear it in every breath he took.  


Acting cool Stiles tried to laugh it off, making it all just a joke, “Maybe he’s been getting some the whole time we’ve known him and this is him all chilled out and relaxed. Maybe he’s like Hulk angry when he’s not getting sex!”   
Lydia sneered at him for his embarrassingly low humour, before turning her attention to Isaac and asking the question he was too afraid to. “How do you even know this?”  
“He got a package this morning. A photo album of his family but like done up as a scrapbook with little pictures and sticky up bits in it.”   
Stiles felt his heart stutter a beat and start up again, relief pouring through him in waves. Smiling brightly he told Isaac “It called decoupage.”   
Shifting from his seat where he was very obviously not staring at Allison, Scott let out a startled “Seriously Stiles?” Bashful now, Stiles couldn’t stop the sadness from creeping into the edges of his smile, trying to play it off he replied “What? It’s a thing, my mom used to do it.”  
“Oh. Sorry.”  


Desperate to break the tension he’d put there he forced a laugh and asked Isaac “So what kind of photos? Dirty ones?”   
His curls bouncing, Isaac made a startled puppy face, it was probably supposed to be indignation but he just looked like a put out puppy “No! They were of his family when he was a kid. Him, Cora and Peter spent all morning going through it. I’m pretty sure they all cried, but then Derek was laughing.”   
Joining the conversation at last Allison declared “Derek Hale does not laugh.”   
The smile that was breaking out on Isaacs face was bright and dazzling, something they rarely saw. “He totally busted his gut laughing at this one picture of some little kid in a wolf onesie attacking him with water balloons.”   
Tilting her head and pretending not to check out Scott, Allison asked “Think he’d let us look? I want to see Derek as a baby.”   
Uncertain Isaac shrugged before answering quietly “Maybe.”  


Deciding to stir things up a little, mostly out of boredom and the run off of adrenaline from the secret girlfriend scare, Stiles asked “How do you know it’s a girlfriend? I mean those are obviously old pictures so it must be someone he grew up with right? Who’s to say it was even a girl.”   
Lydia took it up in a heartbeat, tossing her hair and staring intensely at Isaac. “Fair point, well Isaac, why is it a girl?”   
Slightly embarrassed by the attention he answered “I can’t see a guy sitting down and pasting little hearts and flowers onto things can you?”   
Lydia’s eyebrows came together in a frown, Stiles placed his arm around Isaac, pulling him into his embrace ready to comfort him. Her tone dripping acid Lydia’s voice cut across the loft, lashing Isaac with the venom “Don’t be sexist Isaac.”   
Moving fractionally closer to Stiles Isaac replied hesitantly. “I’m not Lydia, I just can’t picture it, plus the message was so girly.”   
Forgetting her anger of a moment ago, Lydia latched onto his response, “Message? What message?”  
“It was something like, Happy Birthday DerBear, Love Always G.”  
“DerBear? Oh my god that is adorable!” Stiles couldn’t keep the smile to himself as Lydia cooed over Derek. Smiling at Lydia Isaac continued “See, it was totally a girl and only a girlfriend would put love always.”   
Fighting back his insecurities Stiles asked “He really laughed?”  
“Stiles it was amazing, I spent the whole thing staring at him, wondering what happened to my alpha.”  


Zoning back into the conversation Scott burst out with “We need to find a yearbook! G is probably someone he went to school with.”   
Nodding along Allison agreed “She was probably in love with him.”  
Watching Scott’s reaction to Allison’s input Lydia decided to save him from saying anything too stupid, “Seriously Scott he’s gorgeous and he was probably adorable as a kid with those rabbit teeth.”   
Looking around for the first time Scott asked “Where is he anyway?”   
Tilting his head towards the door Isaac answered “The Camaro just pulled up, they went out for beer I think.”  
It made Stiles jump up a little, jostling Isaac on the sofa, “Beer yes I love beer!”  
A small whining noise made its way up Scott’s throat and filled the loft, “That’s not fair, we can’t even get drunk!”  
Bouncing again Stiles kept the growing pit of apprehension well hidden from the rest of the pack. “Suck it bitches! Stiles is going to get wasted!”  
“You’re such a baby.”  
“You’re just jealous Scottie.”

Peter was first through the door with a crate of beer on his shoulder, followed swiftly by Cora with bottles of Jack and Derek bringing up the rear with a plastic bag of junk food. Dropping the bag the instant he saw Stiles, Derek wrapped him in a full body hug, dragging him out of his seat. “Thank you.” Gripping him tightly in return, Stiles mumbled into his neck, “Happy birthday DerBear.”   
Pulling back slightly, his face vulnerable, Derek took a breath and muttered, “I thought you hated me.”  
“I could never hate you Derek.”   
Looking even more vulnerable than before, the hurt he’d felt shining through, “You looked at me like I was a stranger.”  
“I was still kind of pissed about everything but I could never hate you Derek. I should probably apologise for getting you arrested actually. I was just scared you’d lost it.”   
Fighting down the urge to wrap himself in Stiles’ warmth Derek admitted, to himself at least, that Stiles wasn’t the only one who’d behaved like a stranger. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick, I just didn’t know how to deal with you like this.”  
“So you decided to traumatise me by making me cut off your arm?” Smiling bashfully he ignored Cora’s gasp and replied, “I knew you’d do it, even if you really did hate me, I knew you’d never let me die.”  
His smile became wider as he took in Stiles’ warm expression, his eyes distant as he thought back to their time in Deaton’s practice. “No I’d never let you die.”  
Giving into the wolf clawing him apart to get to his mate Derek pulled Stiles back into his embrace, smiling into his neck as he inhaled the scent of everything that was Stiles before mumbling “God I’ve missed you Genim.”  
“Missed you too Der.”

The rest of the group where staring at the couple embracing. Peter had this quiet smile that was really starting to freak Scott out, ignoring him entirely Scott demanded an explanation. “Does someone want to clue us in here, ‘cause I’m totally lost.”   
Smiling madly at him Cora tried to fill them in a little, noting the utterly astonished expressions of Stiles’ friends, “We grew up together. My mom was friends with Stiles’ mom. He used to follow Derek around like a lost pup.”   
If anything this made Scott look even more confused, injecting a hurt note to his question “I’m his best friend how do I not know this?”  
Shrugging her shoulders Cora moved closer to Peter, twisting her fingers with his own. “I really don’t care I’m just glad they’ve figured things out at last. It’s been driving Derek crazy being so close to him but not allowed to touch. The moron thought Stiles hated him because he moved away with Laura after the fire.”

 

They were in Derek’s bedroom, sprawled across the bed, their fingers laced together, their knees touching. Derek was tracing a pattern on Stiles’ hand with his thumb, revelling in the feel of his mate. “What made you do it?”  
“I was cleaning out the attic and I found all these old photos. I knew you didn’t have any left so I made copies. I’ve got some more at home actually. I’ll show them to you later if you like.”   
Stiles was edging closer to him, using Derek for his warmth, just like he did as a kid. Pulling him closer Derek asked “I meant why now?”   
There was silence at first.  


Derek wasn’t sure how to react to it, Stiles was never quiet. After several heartbeats and some flailing on Stiles’ part he eventually replied, his voice quiet, “I was jealous. Ms Blake asked me about you after English last week and I just lost it. All I could think was ‘he’s mine’. Werewolves mate for life and you belong to me, I’m not going to let you slip though my fingers just because you won’t man up and make the first move.”  
“I was afraid you’d reject me.”  
“I have never rejected you Derek and I won’t.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”  
Still hesitant Derek made a halting movement forward into Stiles’ personal space, stealing a kiss, before pulling back sharply taking in Stiles’ reaction. Smiling as Stiles wraps his fingers into his Henley Derek presses forward again, making the kiss last longer this time, biting at Stiles’ lip, begging for access. Licking into his mouth Derek couldn’t stop the moan that passed his lips or the rumble of contentment from his wolf as Stiles pressed against him. He had his mate at last.


End file.
